Maybe Next Winter
by Janet-Mufasa
Summary: Elsa knows she has a little secret admirer, who isn't so good at keeping his secret since she's become aware of his existence, and Jack is finding he's spending too much time thinking about doing something, instead of actually trying to make a move. One night Elsa tries to catch him off guard. Disclaimer: possible OOC since I haven't seen Guardians since the movie came out. Oneshot
1. Maybe Next Winter

I think I know when he first discovered me. I was younger, and crazy, letting it go and breaking free... I was quite the controversial queen with my loose hair, swishy gown and my palace of ice but I was all alone and didn't care.

I could be who I was, and not be judged. I could test my powers and get a real grip on what I could do. I imagine he enjoyed seeing me break loose like that, and the look in his eyes even to this day shows that my powers, which almost rival his, are still the focus of his bewilderment in regard to me.

Those years are gone, but he still stayed by my side every now and again when he felt he had the time to laze around and just enjoy my presence, and I in turn, and unknowingly, enjoyed his.

A breath of fresh, crisp, cold air whenever he passes me by. A pleasant draft the the heat of summer, to save me from having to use my own powers... I have to say I should have realised it sooner.

Distant chuckles, snow pranks, and ice that I can't control... They were all signs as if to say, "Hey, I'm here and I exist, I just don't want to you know that just yet."

I think I only began to see him a few years ago now, usually flitting around the tops of my ice castle and no doubt still finding things to ogle at in regard to my knack for structure and design.

And me too... I've caught him staring at me from the corner of my eye, and wandering the kingdom streets after me, like a lost puppy. He's persistent but at the same time too shy. I wish he would just show himself.

I've tried telling him I know he's there, but not enough to scare him away. I leave the doors and windows ajar at night, despite my sister and her husbands incessant 'scolding' me for it, so he can get in, and I sometimes leave little ice presents for him by the window sill.

He seems to like the bunnies, since I always see them rearranged when I wake up.

He's just so darling, and it seems he never ages like I do. And yet, no matter how old I am nearly three years onward from the time we met, he still finds me fascinating.

I sat by the window, staring out at the night sky, one winter and decided I'd catch him unaware once more. I gazed at the sparkling snowflake like stars and sighed. I can't say it's love, I hardly know him, and he seems to have more of a little crush on me than a desire for something more. Of course, if that had been his intention, then he wasn't doing a very good job making any advances.

Perhaps I should be more direct, and take the lead. Let him know loud and clear that I know he's there, and it's okay.

A sudden flash of white crossed the sky, and my interest perked up. It bounced and bobbed in mid air before landing on the rooftop of the family castle, far on the other side.

Thinking quickly, I feigned slumber and hoped he wouldn't be deterred. I rested my head against the frame of the window, and excited frost covering it lightly as I tried to contain myself.

No sooner had I closed my eyes, did I feel a pleasant breeze make its way past my nose, my loose hair lifting and falling with its movement.

I kept my facade up and waited, my heartbeat was fast and I felt a cold sweat forming on my forehead as for the first time we sat face to face.

I felt him shift his weight on the window sill, and then his cold breath on my face as he slowly dared to creep closer.

He pushed aside some hair from my eyes and I broke out in chills and goosebumps as he touched my face. I didn't think I could keep it up much longer.

"What are you sleeping over here for? You'll catch a cold..."

I heard him speak for the first time. His voice was older than I thought it would be, but it held such a concern and care in its tone. I resisted the urge to pull away from the human contact as he ... Less than effortlessly... Tried to pick me up to take me to my bed.

Instead he resigned to bringing a blanket and a pillow to me.

I fought back a giggle as the young man struggled to keep me 'asleep' as he place the pillow behind my neck. If only he knew the cold never really bothered me. Or perhaps he did know but was just paranoid. It was a sweet gesture nonetheless.

"Ah... The things you do for love, am I right?" He jokingly whispered stroking my hair.

If it weren't for my equal fascination with him, and to be frank if he were anyone else at all, I'd have had him arrested on the spot and felt violated beyond forgiveness, and to top it off I'd introduce him to my favourite living snowman... Well... The big spiky one anyway.

But this was different. Though I admit I hardly know him, he means me no harm, as clearly demonstrated by the way he tried to tuck me in, and over the years it almost feels as if I've come to know him.

He got up and I was confused as I heard no footsteps, but then when he spoke again it was from far away.

"Wow, you sure have a whole lot of these sculptures. I wonder if you-" he trailed off and laughed at himself.

"As if..."

A pause, and then I felt the breeze of his moment change to around my bed area again.

It wad then I remembered he could fly. When I was younger I heard tales from my books (that hadn't frozen together) and instructors about a young man who never grew up, who went to visit a young girl every night. I doubted this boy was the same one, but it's put a whole new perspective on the matter for me.

I peeked an eye open and had a look at him. He was of an average height, and had this oddly spiky, snowy hair, and equally fair skin. His clothing was nothing short of foreign and a bit shabby in my opinion. The sleeves and collar of his sweater-looking thing were dusted with little icy webs of frost and snowflakes, and he carried a ridiculously large wooden cane.

I finally let out a snort, and he froze where he hovered, whipping back just in time to see me close my eye, my smirk still in place.

My heartbeat sped up again, and I held my breath as I anticipated his response.

Nothing...

Suddenly, I felt the window blow open...

I opened my eyes and he was gone.

"Oh... He left." I whispered, standing up and gazing around outside, hanging half out the window and hoping to catch a glimpse of him.

My heart sank and I sighed. Maybe I... Maybe there was a few harboured feelings I held for the delicate, and elusive young man. I closed the window, but not before silently calling out, "I'll catch you one day! Just you wait and see!"

I hitched the latch on the window, and with a heavy heart made my way to my bed and threw myself across it with a huge sigh as I met the mattress.

I flipped over and stared at the forever-icicle covered ceiling and closed my eyes. One day I'd catch that little snowflake.

**...Jack...**

I hovered above the balcony, staring at the now locked window. I swear, this has never happened before, and if I'd know she knew about me I'd...

I sighed and rubbed my face roughly, mentally scolding myself for being too obvious. For three years, every chance I get I fly up to the hidden away kingdom of Arendelle where this... Amazing snow queen lives.

I just take one look at her and its like the world suddenly doesn't exist! Her powers are so great, and from a human no less, that it was almost annoying how they rivalled my own.

I'm the freaking spirit of winter darnit! Why can't I sprout magical castles and overly intricate statues out of nowhere? And I swear she's got that whole living-things-made-of-snow idea down pat. Puts my efforts to shame, but oh! How I just...

I floated through and pressed my forehead against the window. It's silly, and it's totally not gonna happen, I can just tell, but man does she make me wonder...

"I'll never find another one like you... For a long, long time. I know it."I whispered before deciding to leave.

"I'll see you next year when it's time to bring winter to Arendelle..." I muttered.

Relationships are a real pain when you're, you know, immortal and invisible and all? I dunno, I've got a whole lot of time to work it out. No need to rush things. Then again, I suppose I kind of forgot she doesn't exactly have the next hundred years for me to make a move.

But then... She's a queen for winters sake! How does one simply 'make a move' on a not only extremely important political figure, but also one with ice sorcery to boot!?

I paused in my flight, taking one glance back at the castle where she slept now.

"Good night I guess... Elsa..." And then I was off.

Like I said... I'll figure it out. Next winter. This time I'll actually do it... Next winter...


	2. Cold Hands, and Silly Names

I woke up in a tree... okay, I know what you're thinking, "Jeeze, Jack, you may be a loner but that doesn't mean your homeless right?!"

And well yeah, of course I technically have a 'home' it's just... elsewhere..

Oh boo! That's not my point!

Anyway, So I woke up in a tree and I couldn't recall why. It wasn't exactly the nicest bark to have my face imprinted with, and I was stiff as an icicle.

Hopping down I had a look around and then remembered where I was.

"Elsa..." I whispered.

Note to any other guys out there, when you randomly fall in love with a crazy ice lady who sprouts living monsters from her hands, make sure to keep on her bodyguards' good side... or fear the wrath.

I don't even know why that "Marshmallow" guy even hates me! I haven't done anything yet, just hovering around... staring at the queen... like a total loser...

Darnit, even those darn Yetties are nicer on the whiplash factor than him!

I touched my neck on a sore part and groaned pulling my hand away. my shoulder hurt too much to even do that.

Suddenly, before I could let the wind carry me away, a split second and the world went black!

A pair of cold hands covered my eyes...

"Ah! Who.. how?" I cried out, it's not everyday someone doesn't just walk straight through me exactly. I have a small following of believers but let's face it, next to Santa and the Tooth Fairy and co, I'm not exactly at the tippity top of the popularity polls.

A feminine but dignified giggle froze my heart and- perhaps I should use my phrases more wisely on second thought- answered my question.

I stood at attention, my fingers tightening intensely on my staff which I found lying up against the tree, as her hands slid off my face and began rubbing the sore part on my neck.

"You called?" She whispered. I hummed, and tried to move, but it just wasn't working.

It was a great feeling, and her hands were really soft, and gentle, but it didn't excuse the fact that I'm _technically_ supposed to be hiding from her and not being caught!

Ever since that one night at the window sill though... she's been the one who's harder to catch off guard. To top it off, she seemed to have found a rather annoying way to force me to speak to her, and yet through all this I hadn't gotten up the courage to really SAY something.

Her cold, soft hands rested around my waist, and I mumbled, "Can you n-not?" I grabbed her hands to take them off, but just as I did she swung me around, our arms twisting over each other's a little as she went.

She grinned triumphantly, her eyes narrowed and I grumbled a little, "Can I get away with adding 'please'?" I tried.

"Nope. Not until you tell me your name." She teased.

**...Elsa...**

I finally had caught him! physically I mean, of course. I pulled him closer and squeezed his hands, so cold and thin, and calloused. No doubt all that gripping of his Staff, which lay limp on the ground now beside us, had contributed to that.

He was a wild little spirit, rough and playful but a total coward when faced with me.

"What's the matter, Jokul? Ice got your tongue?" I asked, giggling.

His face visibly reddened and he tried to pull away from my hands again, but I kept them in place.

"Stop calling me "Jokul"... I can't even pronounce that! Who is this "Jokul" guy anyway? He wants his silly name back!" He protested.

I waited until he was pulling extra hard against me before I simply smiled and purposely let go and stifled some laughter as he fell into the snow, a dim imprint of himself left behind as he sank in with an "oomph!"

I stood over where he lay now and grinned at his clearly irritated face, "Jokul Frosti, the spirit of winter. I assume you must know of the Norse legend of 'Old man winter'? right?" I asked.

His eyes lightened up at the mention of 'spirit of winter', but then he pulled a weird face when I called him the second title.

He shot up and snatched up his staff, "Old man? Who are you calling old, you crazy lady? Do I look old to you?" He pointed to himself with one hand and then stabbed his staff into the snow below us.

"This coming from a boy with white hair and a cane?" I asked.

He went pink in the cheeks and finally gave in and chuckled at my persistence.

"What do you want from me?" He asked, leaning against it and staring at me.

I took his hands off his staff again and held them in mine, "Nothing, I just want to know you're real. To feel you..." I whispered. He softened finally at that and held my hands back, our cold skin burning against each other.

"Yeah," he whispered, "I guess I am."

"And my name is JACK! okay? so you can call me Jack.. please!"

To be continued


	3. I Like Warm Hugs And Cool Ones Too!

**A/N: Hello all! okay, so I forgot to insert and author's note into the last chapter explaining Elsa's ridiculous names for Jack, and an apology for any OOC occurrence.**

**Jack Frost was a legend inspired by Norse Mythology, and wait for it... Frozen takes pace in? Norway or thereabouts anyway.. So... WIN! and also, Jokul Frosti, and Old Man Winter are his other names, which I thought I'd tease him about. **

**With that you can now enjoy chapter three: "I Like Warm Hugs... And Cool Ones Too"!**

From my castle window I gazed glumly at the hot sticky summer streets below me.

I let out a huge puff and threw the window open, groaning as the hot winds welcomed me instead of a cool breeze. I shuffled, half lifeless from the heat and draped myself awkwardly on my chair in the meeting hall.

The King and Queen of Corona looked on with sympathetic eyes and tried to comfort me before we continued our discussion, their assistants and my own servants immediately rushing to fetch me some ice cold water.

"N-no, that'll be okay!" I called to them. They all froze and then turned to look at me, but I nodded and beckoned them back.

"That's nice of you though. Let us continue with our meeting if you don't mind." I said as dignified as I could while basically melting-

I shot up and suddenly remembered, "OLAF!" I cried silently.

I summoned a servant from the side of the room, "Jorge, if you'll please,"

I conjoured a large frosty flurry in my hands, his eyes widening in bewilderment,

"Take the king an queen to their rooms, this meeting is postponed until i can take this to Olaf, He's going to melt!" I said. However I was apparently wrong.

I Can't say he's Elsa's best work, nor can I say his 'cuteness' made up for how annoying he was, but it was kind of fun watching him and Sven the reindeer scramble back-and-forth in the little snow maze I'd created for the kids. A little off to the side of the kingdom center, where the forest met the city, I had just sprouted it up hoping to ease the little kiddies in this disgusting heat!

"Oh! oh! Look sven I found the way out!" He called, I chuckled and as soon as they reached the corner to the exit, I made a little wall and they bumped into it for the billionth time.

"Okay! Maybe not!" He muffled.

Olaf the Snowman; Occupation? Kingdom fool, passions? Summer and Warm Hugs... Huh, what a character. But, you know whatever works for him I guess.

He piped up again, this time determined to find his way out.

"Okay, Sven, I have an idea!" He dismembered his head and then tossed it up to the reindeer's antlers, "Toss up my head and then I'll see the exit!" He called.

"awwwww, man!" I whined, I was having so much fun confusing him!"

The reindeer complied... because that's totally normal fr a reindeer to comprehend English... or Norwegian... or whatever language we were all speaking, because I'm starting to doubt this place is actually in Norway with all the English speakers.

I was so busy contemplating this, that I didn't know what hit me when I suddenly was gutted by some random snowball. It wasn't your usual snowball, since it was about the size of a watermelon.

I landed on the ground and then looked up and noticed the face of the snowball was-

THE FACE?!

I scrambled up and then cried out, Olaf's head having collided with me

He smiled, his dismembered body hopping along after me in the snow, waving his stick arms around

"HI! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" He said, grabbing his own head and popping it onto his body again.

"Yeah, I'm pretty well aware of that..." I said. It didn't surprise me that he could see me, after all, he's magical too so it made sense.

"But I'm not really the summer kind of guy." I said.

Another snowball hit me, once again the size of a watermelon and I whipped around, kind of irritated and yelled out, "Who keeps throwing those?!"

Olaf hopped up and down and cried, "Oh! Goodie! Elsa's here! Look look! Jack made it WINTERY in SUMMER! Just like you do!"

He carried on. I instantly perked up and looked around, but was greeted with an icy bast to the face.

"Ow! Hey, no fair!"

Elsa looked a little less than impressed with me, as she stomped up to me, some huge cloud thingy in her hands.

"What's wrong? Was it something I did?"

She looked at me for a moment and her angry facade _almost_ faltered before she gave in and sighed, "I've been _dying_ inthe heat AND I just cancelled a meeting, just because YOU were nowhere to be found, Mr. Snow-day!" She tossed the flurry at me and I ducked, it hovered over the talking snowman and then Elsa continued.

"Plus, I thought Olaf was going to melt, and here you are freezing up the streets and he's completely fine! I was so worried for nothing!" She laughed a little.

I smiled and poked her with my staff, "A thank you would be nice." I prompted.

"Yes, of course, thank you for stealing my job." she placed her hands on her hips and gave me that stern-mother-look.

"aww come on, you hardly ever do it anymore, let's face it, you need me to help out." I said, leaning a little forward, "And you _like it" _I added.

She folded her arms in mock sternness and then suddenly, Olaf decided to intervene thinking we were actually arguing,

"Hey! hey, guys, it's okay, no need to fight!" He gasped dramatically and then bounced, "I have an idea! How about you make up and give each other a big warm hug?! Those fix _Eeeeeeverything!_" He suggested.

I looked up and the sun, and so did she, and we both shuddered at the thought of 'warm'.

"That sounds lovely Olaf, dear, but Warm isn't really our thing."

She pulled me into an embrace while I was distracted and then whispered, "We like cool hugs much better don't we?"

I had to admit, she had a point and returned it.

"Sure, I like cool hugs too... I guess."

**A/N: Okay... so... I have an issue**

**XDDDDDD I just saw Jack's movie again for the first time in forever (NOT A PUN OR ANYTHING) and now i'm suddenly addicted to Jelsa shots.**

**Yes. Yes of Yes.**

**30 day OTP challenge day 2 "Cuddling somewhere" (Day 1 was "Holding Hands")**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Because this is connected to a bigger story, i don't strictly follow the prompts due to my lack of ability to do so and keep a coherent story line at the same time (vaguely)**

**I may have OOC-ed jack and Elsa, but I know i'll NEVER ooc olaf XD you just can always expect that that little bundle of snow is going to do next XD**

**hahaha**

**I theorise that Olaf and Jack have a friendship similar to Sven and Olaf. All teasing and occasionally playing mind games, but really caring about each other (vaguely on Jack's behalf)**

**I also like to think of Elsa as Olaf's older sister, like he's her third sibling.**


	4. The great snowbattle, and possibly love?

The Great Snowbattle… :Jelsa:

**A/N: Hey! I just discovered that for some cruel reason, doesn't let me use asterisk, or dashes to separate point of view changes, so I've actually gone back and fixed all of that in each chapter preceding this one. I'm sorry for any confusion, and from here on it will be (unfortunately) labelled when someone switches perspective. I personally hate typing out who's POV it is since I think it takes you out of the story.. buuuut… said so.**

**This chapter is in the third person **

Silence… the ground was flat and white, not a footprint to be seen, and the wind whistled gently through the tree tops surrounding the vast clearing.

Suddenly a rustle in a bush to the left…. A giggle, followed by 'shooshing' from the right…

Excited but silent chatter being carried effortlessly by the wind, acting as the only break in silence..

A staff suddenly appeared, from nowhere, a young man following it, and then with a determined glint in his eye and a playful smirk, he pointed forward with his staff and cried, "Okay boys… CHARGE!"

An explosion of little fet and snowballs at the ready sprung up from the forest and began to stampede as the opposition made their move:

"Alright girls, let's get out there and show them what we've got!" the young woman cried, with a flick of her wrist and a battle cry the girls flooded out from the depths of their hiding and began their assault.

Elsa looked at Jack with a smug look as the first lot of his boys were overpowered by her girls, but Jack grinned back deciding to help the out.

From his hand he tossed snowballs at the opposition, Elsa scoffing and then having a little try herself.

"That's cheating Jack!" She called, hurling a rather large ball at his face.

Jack laughed and then, floating above them called out, "No, elsa, that's _fun_"

The battle raged on, and the two sides were nearly tied. Their team leaders were having a personal battle with each other, and by this time the other kids and even some grownups from the surrounding village decided to join in.

"I'm going to win this whether you like it or not, Elsa!" Jack shouted over the roar of kids.

Elsa scoffed again and then rose herself on an icy pedestal from the ground and then with a better advantage she replied, "Not if I'm the Queen of Arendelle! I'm in charge here so I will win!"

Jack chuckled and then there was a pause staring at each other eagerly waiting for the other to make a move they circled around, and then Jack lifted his hand…

He kissed it and blew, a snowflake landing on her nose, and she giggled, lowering her guard, and then giving jack an opening. He instead decided to lift up his power to the sky and create a humungous display of exploding snowflakes.

Everyone stopped to look at the display, and Elsa looked to the spirit, a curious look in here eye.

"I got that idea from the sandman… thought you'd like it." He said rubbing the back of his head a little

"It's beautiful…" Elsa said as she let her ice pedestal lower to the ground. Jack smirked and then muttered, "Yeah? Well I think you're beautifuller… or.. well…"

Elsa caught drift of his words and giggled, the kids around them all expressed their disgust.

"Eeeeew!" some of them chorused.

One kid piped up, "Hang on guys, Valentine's day is two months away!" He teased.

"Yeah save it for then!" a girl pushed past them and then all the villagers and kids gradually made their way back to their homes.

When no one was around anymore, Jack offered his hand, and ginglery Elsa took it. The queen hadn't been flying with him very many times yet, but she trusted him enough.

"To the ice castle, your majesty?" He guessed.

"If you will, thank you..." She replied in the same tone of mock-formality.

**At the Ice Castle**

Elsa marvelled at the view from her own castle's roof, taking in the wonder of the forest and snow that lay on the mountain below them. Jack was nearly asleep, as theyd been lazing around ofr at least fifteen minutes now in silence.

Elsa thought back to the kids, and jack's slip of the tongue earlier and then looked at him, an idea forming in her mind.

Though very energetic and spontaneous, it was clear he had difficulties in the area of love, and relationships. Although she was no better, she felt as though if she wanted to get anywhere with him, she'd have to make all the first moves… for now anyway.

"You know, I just realised something." She said.

"Hmm?" jack responded.

"I know a legend who'll never become a guardian." She stated.

Jack sat up and raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah? Who, the boogeyman?" he joked.

"Pfft, no, silly." She waved him off and then reminded him about what that boy had said, "Valentine's Day is associated with the myth of Cupid, but since the guardians protect innocence…" She giggled, "Well… let's just say I can't ever see that happening considering the implications behind what that could possibly mean."

Jack blushed and looked away instantly and stared hard at a glass-ice window.

Elsa activated stage two of her plan and flung her arms around his shoulders and nudged her head under his chin from behind, "But he's clearly real, regardless… We've been affected by him already, don't you think?" she hinted.

He swore that it was sheer magic that was stopping the ice from melting from the flush in his cheeks, and the heat. He didn't even know he could _produce_ warmth from his own body anymore.

"Wh-what? What are you trying to say, huh? I'm not all into that mushy stuff!" he protested, in vain.

Elsa sighed and turned him around, "I'm saying exactly that." She said, "You like me. A _lot_. And I'm not afraid to say the feelings mutual."

He didn't know what to say, but felt deep inside that she was probably right… but then there was _that_ issue.

"Well, if you say so, but… wh-what do you wanna do? I mean, if it is?" he stammered out.

"Well… let's see… you like to visit me a lot, and we've been doing this for a while now… how about we go and catch a blizzard somewhere and just, you know, go out?" she asked.

Jack sort of looked at her strangely, but it gradually sunk in. he clambered backwards away for a second and then asked, bewildered, "Wait, you, you mean you wanna go on a date with me?"

She nodded, "Yeah basically."

Now he felt awkward for the wrong reasons, he mused. _"Immortality alert, immortality alert… hello? Are you crazy? You can't do that to yourself!"_ he thought, against his will.

After he hesitated she began to grow impatient, and grabbed him by the collar and smooshed his face with her hands, forcing his face to focus on her.

"Jack, I'm not going to be young forever, and I don't now about you, but I think I have the right to have a little fun…" He raised her eyebrows, "Don't you want to just let it go and have a little fun?"

She was tempting him with his center, and he hated it, and despite his better judgement, he finally answered:

"Okay, what time and where?"

Elsa let go of his face and kissed him on the nose, triumphantly and blurted, "any time! Any time at all if good!" We can figure the place out later!"

He laughed and then, deciding to take her off the roof, lest she get too fidgety, took her to her room (With some effort, of course)

"You know, you act really.. um.. lively when I'm with you." He stated.

"Like how?"

Jack sat down on the foot of her bed and fought the urge to compare her to an over excited Tooth, since he probably shouldn't be bringing up another female right now.

"Well, when I'm not around, r when you don't seem to notice me, you're always so serious, and dignified but then you start acting like…" He tried to find another person or thing he could compare her to without offending her, "Anna?" he tried.

Elsa nodded, clearly understanding the premise of his statement. "Ah, yeah… I guess I do kind of get carried away. It sort of reminds me of when Anna first "fell in love" and tried to marry a guy she just met." She admitted.

"I still can't believe she did that." Jack muttered.

"Anyway, it's not something you should concern yourself wth," she replied, calmly, "I just need some time to settle down. I've never done this before, so it's all just so new and exciting to me." She explained.

"And plus… I never got to be a kid, Jack. But with you, I can be." She finished.

"aw, Jeeze, don't be all mushy, I told you I hate that!" he turned away, embarrassed

She turned his face back around and smiled softly, "Just relax okay? Whatever it is uyou feel is getting in the way of this…" she pointed between the two of them, "Just let it go, and enjoy yourself. I thought YOU would already know how to do that by now." She said.

Slightly reassured, he gave in and then began to lift up to leave.

"Well, okay then. I guess… I guess I just need some time too. But, I promise I'll try, okay? Just… don't have high expectations or anything." He half joked.

Before he left, his form perched up on the balcony rail, like a bird ready for take-off, he turned to her and then blew a snowflake onto her nose and winked, "see you later then, your majesty."

"Bye jack." She waved.

**On the other side of the door, slightly ajar.**

Kristoff had by now completely forgotten what he had come up to the Queens room to inform her, and by now his jaw was a little sore from hanging open for as long as it had, his hand locked in position, ready to knock at the partially opened door.

Anna had sent him up there about a few minutes ago to fetch her sister for something but he was lost in wonder and worry as the queen went on and on and on flirting to herself.

It _sounded_ like flirting anyway. And she was acting totally out of character, all fluttery, and bubbly, and it was times like this where he realised that she and Anna really WERE sisters.

"Bye Jack…" She said.

"Who's Jack?" Kristoff asked aloud, absently.

The queen turned around in a panic and shot an icicle wall at the door.

Kristoff back away, just missing it, and then scrambled to his feet after an embarrassed and outraged Elsa began chasing him down the stairs;

"You did NOT see or hear ANY of that! Do you hear me? NOTHING! If I find out you told someone, I will banish you from my kingdom do you understand?!" She cried.

A strage man and woman at the foot of the hallway/stair case gaped in confusion at the queen, who upon seeing hem immediately straightened up and the fixed her hair, and air of diginity loosely covering up her tantrum.

"Ah, Lord Matthias, lady Katherine, I apologise for my subjects ill behaviour." She zapped Kristoff in the bottom and then shooed him way.

"Shall we begin our treaty discussion?"

To be continued


	5. A Dual Dimensional Dating Dilemma

Jack paced back and forth, irritated, as North took his sweet time getting back from his workshop. Earlier back in December the other guardians, had made the discovery of Jack's little 'visits' and in particular Elsa.

A bit of teasing incurred, of course. Some mandatory warnings that it's okay to be 'involved' with humans emotionally, but that it can't last forever, and you need to know when you're too distracted from your job and some more blah blah blah that Jack already knew about.

he'd only been stressing about all these things the whole year. All they did was basically confirm or contradict his assumptions.

Then after that, they asked how he was managing to keep his job duties up to scratch AND visit Arendelle so much:

_"Oh, well that's simple. Where do you guys think I go when I'm finished with all my work? I go 'home' and since my _original_ home town is kind of boring, I've just been dropping in at Arendelle instead recently. No biggie..." He waved it off._

_Bunny 'hmphed' and folded his forelegs and retorted, "yeah, because it's a jolly walk in the park when you're job doens't require half the dedication ours do. YOu can just rack off wherever you want, whenever you feel like it!" He waved his paws around like his was flying immitating him._

_Jack glared at him for a moment before Tooth took her turn to interrupt._

_"well, hang on, wait a minute! Who cares about where your going all the time, it's clear you at least have THAT priority sorted out, but what I wanna know is WHO exactly is this little snowflake princess anyway? What's so great about her, Jack? She sounds so stuffy, and proper, wouldn't you rather someone more lively and fun?" She hinted, flitting up to him, smiling._

_Jack backed away a little, "Uh, well actually first of all, she's a queen, and secondly she actually IS fun, but like me, still knows how to do her job. I'm perfectly capable of this, and so is she..."_

_He backed up into North who chortled heartily and then with a wave of his hand bellowed, "Guys, guys let it be! It's not like Jack here is first person to fall in love with human! I'm sure some of you remember I had 'Mrs. Claus' once?" He reminded them._

_Jack nodded and folded his arms, "Yeah! what about that? ... Wait, what? You really had a wife once?"_

_Jack had begun to assume that about 75% of the tale of 'ole St. Nick'were all more or less untrue, and then pumped even further by the north american media corporations._

_Bunny, upset with being ignored, replied, "Yeah, but mate, she left you after what, ten years didn't she? Had a gut-full o' yer looney antics and got outta here faster than a jack rabbit!"_

_North responded cutting him off "BACK ON TOPIC..."_

_Everyone shrank back for a minute, and then, composed, he continued, "I think is wonderful thing to find love, especially since life like ours is sometimes very lonely."_

_"Well... yeah, it is." Jack mumbled._

_"Anyway, I really didn't want to talk about this right now guys, I've got stuff to do. There's a few forecast blizzards on the move, and I don't know if I'll be able to use my own blizzards to get rid of them so I can get back to Arendelle on time." He muttered._

_"Yeah, it's not so funny when YOU'RE the one stuck in the snow, eh mate?" Bunny smugly whispered, nudging him with a shoulder before tapping a hole in the ground of Tooth's palace (where they all happened to be coincidentally) and disappeared._

_Tooth sighed and then asked, "You really, really like her don't you?" She flitted back over to him and then after a while thought, "Hey, North, maybe you could help him out. You could loan him a snowglobe to help him travel there safer, can't you?" She looked to the burly man._

_Scratching his chin, his arms folded, the man hummed and then grabbed a little satchel from one of his pockets and said, "Well, I suppose no harm in that. We make these things like crazy, I have whole room full of them for 'just in case', so I don't see why not." He mused, writing it down into his notepad before popping it back in._

_Jack perked up instantly and then gripped his staff extra tightly, "Oh my gosh, are you serious? Will you really? Because, that'd like, help SO much!" he replied excitedly._

_Tooth sighed and then muttered, "Yeah just go for it. I only suggested it because I want you to be safe, but I still don't like the sound of this 'girl'..."_

_A few baby teeth fairies 'hmmed' in agreement, clearly jealous._

_North chuckled and then said, "Of course! But just don't keep nagging me for them, or I will not do this again, okay?" he warned._

_Jack nodded furiously and then cheered, floating up into the air and then bidding them a short farewell, while North and Tooth got back down to business about whatever it was they were talking about before jack had accidentally landed there due to freak winds, and a furious Bunny._

It had been a while since that day, and unfortunately a freak elf accident caused most of the globes to be misplaced or broken, so consequentially he got blackmailed into making a bargain with North that should me manage to stay on the 'nice list' for a whole year (which was later narrowed to "until February) He would be presented with a specially made snowglobe which was reusable so that he wouldn't ever have to ask for another one again.

He looked up at the sky to see if there was any sign of North getting back. No such luck.

"Stupid weather, using my own powers against me! Why are there even blizzards in Arendelle right now? Their winter's aren't half as cruel as ours usually... stupid alternate dimension..." he muttered.

After a few trials with regular snowglobes over the past few months, it appeared that Jack had somehow all those years ago when he discovered Arendelle, just to make things even MORE difficult, managed to fly right into another freaking DIMENSION.

This would explain why none of the kids of Arendelle knew about the guardians, and why it was sort of behind on the times, and why everyone spoke English in a norway-looking country somehow.

However, being surrounded by the magical and unable to be explained every day of his unnatural life, he wasn't one to question it.

"Darn it, Elsa, the things I have to do! You had better reward me for this..." He hissed, leaning on a pillar of the icy rock formations that he had been waiting by.

Finally after about ten more minutes the man appeared, and with only a ten second "half scolding - half thank you" Jack was off into the portal.

North stared, wide eyes and blankly, his mouth ajar still, and his hand outstretched.

He hmphed and complained to his yeti, "That boy has no gratitude!"

The snowglobe happened to work, which was not only amazing, but highly convenient.

He cheered and did a quick celebration dance on the foot of Elsa's icy staircase, unaware that Elsa was standing about two meters away from him.

Anna, who was also able to see him, as had she been for the past few months, let out a badly concealed snort, and Elsa covered her face with her gloved hands and began to helplessly listen on as Jack tried to explain to anna, and Anna just kept laughing.

She rubbed her face and then grabbed the young man by the staff and began dragging him up the stairs.

"Hey! S-slow down! You have no idea what I had to go through just to get here safely!" he protested.

"I don't care, Jack, I just want to get out of this whole situation and forget it happened." She calmly replied.

Anna goofily chased them up the stairs with a huge grin on her face.

"And why did you bring Anna with us? Are you really gonna do the whole third wheel thing with her?" he muttered, afraid to confront his touchy girlfriend on the matter concerning her over attachment to her sister.

Anna however heard this and spat her tongue out and replied, "Oh? you thought you were going on this date alone?" she asked sarcastically, giggling.

once they reached the top of the stairs, and got to the base of the ice castle, a grumpy cough as heard from the other side, an annoyed and confused Kristoff there with a sleigh and A hyper active Sven.

Jack winced and let his face hit the ground, his soul crushed.

"I still don't see why we should entertain Elsa's imaginary boyfriend. It's not natural, or healthy if you ask me." He complained.

Jack tossed a wad of snow in his face, not even considering him worthy enough of a proper snowball, and Kristoff coughed and grumbled some more.

"He's real, Kristoff, you just can't see him. Most adults can't so it's no surprise either." Elsa explained, climbing into the sleigh, jack in tow. He finally was freed and sat up, crossing his arms and slumping in his seat.

"Well whatever, so long as he doesn't mess with the sleigh I couldn't care less." He replied.

Jack and elsa looked at eachother and rolled their eye.

"Yeah, North's sleigh is way cooler. I have to show you it someday." Jack said.

"I'd like that actually." she replied. "Sorry about springing a double date on you, but it IS tied in with a royal affair, and since they're the only publicly recognised couple, I'm tagging along with them for the Valentines' day celebration as a loner since i can't very well tell everyone my partner is only seen by myself and my sister. They'd think I'm crazy!"

He sighed and nodded, "Yeah I guess so... so we'll pretend this isn't our first date. I'll take you to MY world for that... then we won't have to worry as much."

He stuck his feet up on the top of the drivers' side of the sleigh, his legs half protruding through Kristoff's upper body. Elsa held back a giggle and they rode on in relative silence, but surprisingly enjoying it nonetheless.

**A/N:Okay! Don't kill me...**

**I have just sprung up a huge theory to explain the dual dimensional thing!**

**So, since Dreamworks and Disney are closely related cousins in the CGI and animation industry, I figured i'd use this as an excuse to explain why none of the guardians are ever actually really mentioned in disney canon.**

**any place they ARE mentioned is usually via Mickey and friends, or something corny and outdated, and there has never been any use of the tooth fairy, or the sandman (Who I left out since I don't know how to write for a guy who doesn't talk) or even the easter bunny. not that i can recall...**

**disney channel, and sequels, live action films and half-disney productions don't count. (I.E. the nightmare before christmas has santa, the easter bunny, AND the boogie man, but these are done by Tim Burton who was previously fired from disney due to being too 'scary' during the production of his earlier works Vincent and Frankenweenie(live action)**

**also, the people and children of arendelle FEARED magic, initially, so then why wouldnt they in turn fear the guardians? I feel that after Elsa's reformation they would be more used to and ready for them.**

**Frozen's set in the late 18/17th century apparently, but guardians was based in the early 21st century. already here we have a problem. solved with alternate dimension and snowglobe portals OwO**

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOO! o3o/ FIX ALL! **


	6. Why they call it 'Nipping at your Nose'

**A/N: In this chapter, although being playful, Elsa is speaking in a more diplomatic, and somewhat seductive/teasing tone of voice.**

**She's starting to become less "Anna-ish" and more like a playful twist on her own self, but Jack is beginning to doubt she takes the relationship seriously enough.**

**Enjoy OwO**

Elsa launched forward for the fifth time, chasing Jack around the room, kicking off her heels and lifting her skirt to quicken her pace, as she attempted once again to plant a kiss on the young spirit.

"I'll get you... I'll get you if it takes all day! Or forever!" She antagonised calmly. She found keeping her cool while being playful at the same time made him falter and she took advantage of this weakness.

"Come on Jackson you can't run away forever can you?" She teased.

He flew up on instinct when she reached out to grab him, but she grasped the hemline of his hoodie and then they went falling back onto the soft maroon carpet.

"No! Seriously, this is nonsense! I-I-I'm not ready for this yet!" He tried to excuse himself as the strangely manic monarch tried to flip them over and pin him down.

He used all his might and flew up to try and break her hold, but she froze a ring around them covering her arms to stop them from slipping off.

"No fair! You can't use magic!" he cried out laughing, finally losing it.

"Oh? Then why are you flying?" She cooly replied.

He groaned and then dropped to the ground again, and not moments before his feet made contact with the carpet, she had him flipped over and pinned to the floor.

Their faces met, nose to nose and Elsa smiled smugly, "I win." She whispered.

Jack wasn't going to take this, so he chuckled and then rolled them over and then leapt up off her to get away, but for a lady in a tight, long dress she was pretty fast.

She caught up to him and then he took the opportunity to make a sharp turn, and then flew up behind her.

She turned around, and so did he, mimicking her every move, and almost lost it when she began to spin around in circles, clockwise the first time, then anti clockwise the second.

"When I finally get you, I'm not only going to kiss you, it's going to be a long and sloppy one!" She threatened.

"Eew!" Jack was distracted and paused to recoil in disgust, and then Elsa pinned him to the ground again.

"Sorry, but you asked for it when you decided to dodge me the first time." She casually declared.

Jack whined and then begged, "please, please PLEASE not a sloppy and wet one!"

She gave out a short, sharp laugh of victory, and then grabbing his face, she grinned at him, hesitating and making him nervous...

"Well... are you gonna-" he was cut off when she planted a teeny-tiny kiss on the tip of his nose and then got up and walked away.

"H-hey wait..." He began, "that wasn't a kiss! You call that a kiss?" he asked.

Of course, that's not to say that he was _disappointed_ or anything, oh no, he didn't _want_ a kiss remember?

Elsa pointed that out to him and he stood upright, and then avoiding a blush murmured, "Oh come on, at least give me a proper kiss after all that ridiculous chasing..."

Elsa strolled up to him and then cupped his face, he reluctantly closed his eyes ready for it...

Just to have her kiss him on the nose again, but this time harder.

He stared at her with a flat face, not very amused.

"Maybe I've been a bad influence on you..." he commented. To be honest, he liked her messing around and stuff on occasion, but it _was_ her serious and more mature vibe that snagged him, but she was holding it back... or rather she was just not being serious at all.

"Oh, pish, I'll give you a real kiss when I'm ready, I just wanted a tiny little one anyway. Now it's your turn." She replied.

"Wh-what? Now I have to do it to?" he asked

She nodded.

"urgh... fine..." he went in for a real kiss, but then...

He went and kissed her on the nose, leaving a big snowflake to 'poof' on the tip of it as he drew away, quick as a second.

"Hey! What was that?" Elsa asked, not pleased her own little joke was used against her.

Jack used the distraction to fly out of reach and then retorted, "That's why they call it 'Jack Frost, nipping at your nose' your majesty." He grinned.

She zapped him with her magic and he yelped in surprise.

"I'll nip YOU in the nose! Get over here this instant!" She demanded, determined to get a real kiss this time.

"Not again!" He groaned.


	7. You owe me a Sweater

Jack wasn't going to sit there and say he was freezing, since he wasn't, but he also had just discovered the folly of wearing a sweater with nothing underneath.

He crossed his free arm over his chest as he glared at Elsa who had been silly enough to actually catch a cold. She _was_ human after al, so it's only natural that a little too much snow and ice, and she'd be rattling like a winter wind.

"Hey, are you feeling any warmer? Is the sweater working?" He called over the wind.

She nodded, burying her face into his neck from behind. she was latched onto his back as they flew up and over the mountains and back to the main caste.

Jack grumbled, wishing he could sit there and lecture her about the definition of being mortal, and why she wasn't invincible against the elements, but he didn't want to upset her. then on the other hand, it was a whole lot of pride and arrogance which was even causing this issue, so maybe she DID need a good scolding, but Jack knew that would still just make her upset either way.

Elsa and Anna had another argument, but this time thankfully it was already winter.

They had been bickering over the issue concerning Jack, and the genera pubic.

Anna wanted everyone to know about him, but Elsa protested heavily saying she preferred it being a complete secret. Jack had to agree with that. He liked being believed in, but he didn't want a thousand people judging him and criticising him over every little detail. He saw how much Kristoff, and even the sisters themselves got it, and he wanted out of the gig if it meant stuffy angry grown ups seeing him and making him less... fun?

The being invisible part these years of recent was part of the fun, and the magic, only people with pure hearts, and with strong faith in the innocence and joy of the world could see him and he wanted it to stay that way.

He looked up at Elsa who was nearly fast asleep on his back and smiled.

"You really do take me seriously, don't you?" he whispered.

Finally the clouds broke and he hovered for a second, and then spotting his destination he sped off again. She was heavier to take back home than Sophie Bennet, that was for sure, but it was almost like dejavu as he struggled to get the door open, and then clumsily plopped her onto her bed. Elsa awoke from the jolt and glanced up, surprised. Jack was petrified, his hand on her waist, the other in her hair as they lay diagonally on the mattress.

He blushed and then got up off and rearranged the quilted blankets around her hastily.

He paused as her hand weaved its way out of the massive cocoon he was creating out of nervousness and chuckled.

"Am I over doing it?" he asked.

"No, you're fine. I just wanted to ask you something..." She replied, a little stuffy.

"Yeah, sure.." He held her hand back and began fixing up the pillow with his other hand.

"Can I keep this sweater thing?" She asked, snuggling into the dark blue fabric of his hooide, and inhaling deeply.

Jack smirked and then was about to say 'sure' until he remembered that it was one of his only articles of clothing...

"A-actually, I'm sorry but, if I did that, I wouldn't have any shirt for the rest of my life... it's my only one!" He joked.

Elsa grinned slyly and replied, "But that wouldn't be so bad right?" she giggled examining his thin and barely shaped form, which he was clearly a bit self conscious of as he wrapped his arms around himself.

"I'd like to, but there are other girls out there who'd enjoy this too much," he admitted, although those 'other girls' were all the size of hummingbirds and spoke in a tweety bird language..."And you're the only girl for me." He finished, trying to play the 'modest and charming' card.

Elsa frowned and then replied, "But it's so soft, and it's actually warmer than anything I've ever worn..."

Jack felt a pang of guilt, but he really, _really_, needed his sweater back!

"Well, I'll bring you one just like it when I come next!" He offered.

"If you can get me a new one, you can get yourself a new one and leave this one with me." She bluntly replied.

Jack sighed and then rubbing his arms nervously he tried, "well, okay, but I'm warning you, that thing hasn't been washed in over fifty or forty years!"

It was actually, sadly true. He hadn't washed it since he got it a the way back whenever the heck hoodies were even first sold, and he happened to steal one off that coat rack in New York. In that case it may have been well under forty or fifty years, but he couldn't care less, he just wanted his sweater back.

"I-I can live with that." she muttered. She smelled it again. It didn't _smell_ filthy at all.

"You smell like pine trees and rain." she commented. "And a slight touch of gingerbread..." she picked up from the sleeves.

Jack looked away and felt too embarrassed to admit that he lived in the forest trees, and that he smelled more like a slight hint of mildew from the moisture than rain in his opinion.

"Yeah, I like cookies..." He replied awkwardly.

"I like chocolate..." she mumbled, distracted as she studied the fibres in the elasticised sleeve cuffs and then began pulling and adjusting the dangling drawstrings.

He snorted, and admitted that _she_ smelled like chocolate and perfume, but in a way that wasn't gross.

"Okay... Fine you can keep the darn sweater..." He said finally. Elsa squealed silently and snuggled into it more, rejoicing with yet another victory.

Jack kissed her forehead ans then whispered, "Just get better, okay?"

"I will. I promise." she replied before trying to get to bed. Jack sat at the foot of her bed until she was well and truly asleep and then got up to leave.

Despite not being affected by the cold, he still felt vulnerable and uncomfortable without his sweater on, so in the meantime he searched through her massive closet, trying to find a coat, or cloak, or something at least to cover up himself, and then finally he came across a seemingly discarded burgundy cloak.

It was uber long, but at the same time, it he tied it right, and clasped it in the right place, it was only about three feet longer than he was tall, and he would be flying anyway.

"You can't possibly miss it, if it was tossed on the ground like this..." he said to himself.

He'd just go and find a new sweater for himself, and then he'd return her cloak, and only hoped that it wasn't some important article of clothing which was only mistakenly thrown on the floor.

**The Next Morning**

Anna went rummaging through the top drawer of her sister's bedside table and then, finally withdrew a little box and presented it to her.

"Is this the one you meant?" she asked.

"No, it's in a darker blue box." she said. Due to Elsa being sick, Anna was training herself in the ways of the monarchy, and was expected to attend a dinner in place of her sister tonight.

She pulled out the darker blue box and triumphantly stood up, "Okay, I found it! Now the cloak..." she said.

Elsa was about to finally go back to sleep when she remembered...

"Wait, Anna... um" She didn't know how to say this. She had already looked for the cloak earlier today, and then realised that in exchange for the sweater, Jack must've mistaken the forsaken cloak as being unwanted...

Which it was, of course, but it was still important!

"Anna.. um, just take the blue cloak." she tried.

"But I'm wearing _green_ Elsa, seriously? Blue and Magenta? That's so casual wear, this is a formal event, remember?" she replied ridiculously.

The younger royal, ripped through her previously organised closet and then finally after about six or seven minutes, Anna turned around suspiciously...

"You didn't throw it away did you?" She accused.

Elsa sat up, irritated and cried, "No! Anna, just take the blue cloak, the purple one is being used right now!"

Anna gasped and covered her mouth with a hand, her eyes wide.

There sat her sister, red as a cherry in the face, and part of that wasn't to do with the fact she was sick.

Elsa glanced down at the sweater, who's icy etching and markings were still there, but slightly melted due to her body warmth, around the collar and sleeves.

she hugged herself and then rolled over, trying to block out Anna's dopey grin.

"Elsaaaa~" Anna sang, "What did YOU get up to last night, huh? A little bit of _fun_?" she teased.

"Urgh! It wasn't _like _that, Anna! Just go away!" She pleaded. She was never going to hear the end of this.

"Hehe, sure thing, sis, I'll just be on my way then... Should I be surpised it I happen to run into a shirtless albino while I'm out in the snow today?" she continued.

"No, Anna, Jack's wearing the cloak.. I hope anyway... I wasn't awake to remember if he took it or not." she admitted.

Anna giggled and then left, Elsa grumbling.

It was probably a mistake to have gone and made the sweater deal before she could even offer him a more suitable replacement, but she had been really tired, and sick as well. But oh well, he was still _never_ going to get this sweater back... maybe...

"So. I take it you wouldn't mind returning me my sweater now?" an amused voice rang out from the window.

Elsa didn't answer.

"I'll give you back your purple thingy.. sorry I didn't realise it was needed for anything." he added.

Elsa 'hmmed' and rolled under the blankets some more. "Never." she declared.

Jack appeared before her, crouched and unamused. "You wouldn't believe the stuff I had to deal with when I got back home last night, elsa, please, I promise I'll get you one just like it, but can I just have my own one back?"

"Maybe." she said quietly.

"The sweater. NOW!" he demanded, in as polite a tone as he could.

from under the blanket she tossed the sweater at his face, but wasn't upset at all, instead her face lit up as he eagerly shoved it back on himself, the cloak dropping instantly to the floor.

"Thank you!" he silently cried.

"You owe me a sweater." She said cooly before laying down to go back to sleep.


	8. Just Let it Go, and Build a Snowman!

Elsa sighed and wiped her forehead as she signed a few more documents. She was a good, thorough worker, and though her job could be arduous at times, she still loved the duties she carried out everyday. It was hard work and not just sitting around looking pretty, or being some royal snobs consort.

She was the queen, and she called the shots. She was tough but fair. She was serious but fun loving. She was being interrupted in her thoughts by manic laughter and footsteps running to her door.

She held her breath and furrowed her brows, wondering why...

*Knock, knock, knoc*

"Elsa~" two people sang out,

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" A girl sang, "Come on let's go and play..."

A boy continued, "We never see you anymore, come out the door, you're cooped in there all day..."

they both continued the next line, "It's time to take a break now, or you'll go insane, so why don't you come outside?"

Elsa began hitting her head on the desk before her, repeatedly, half irritated, half amused by this blast from the past twisted with the reality of the present situation.

Jack was... a... _decent..._ singer... but it didn't matter of course, Anna and Jack were only doing it to pressure Elsa to take a break for once.

"Guys, I'm nearly done!" she called, exasperatedly, "and don't use that song, the tune has too many negative ties." she scolded them.

"But you've been in there for _DAYS_ Elsa!" Anna protested.

"Don't make us sing louder, cos your sister here and I have a lot more time on our hands!" jack added.

"NO! Please Jack, if anyone is going to sing, it's NOT you..." She laughed, almost ready to cry.

"Aw come on Elsa... can't you just Let it Go?"

"Yeah, we know you can't hold it back anymore, just come on out already and do the magic! DO THE MAGIC!" Anna bounced on the other side of the door

Elsa stared blankly at the door. Leave it to Jack to go and reference _that_ song.

"No. I'll stay in here thanks." She called back.

"Let it go... let it goooo~!" the two started teasing her.

She stood up and groaned, finally losing her temper. she went and stormed over to the door but as soon as she flung it open a sparkly blue snowball hit her face and Anna hid behind Jack, anxiously.

A little haze glittered around Elsa's eyes and she snorted, trying to hold back her laughter. She didn't know how, or why but for some reason she just found that sudden and unexpected action to be so...

Hilarious?

She took one look at Jack who formed a little tiny snowman in his hand, a puppy dog look on his face, he blubbered out, "wanna build a snoooowmaaan?"

Elsa cracked up laughing and the two, who had discovered (as had elsa) that they were really a bit too much like each other for the Queen to resist.

"You two, it's on! I am going to get you for this, if it's the last thing I do!" she laughed out, and they ran out the castle, down the stairs and into the courtyard where the citizens onlooked in shock.

"nooo!" Anna cried as Elsa started piffing snowballs at her at an intermediate pace, and then Jack started supplying himself and Anna with some counter ammunition.

Relaxing a little the small crowd was relieved it wasn't something serious, and soon enough another person began throwing the magically appearing snowballs, and another, and then soon the whole courtyard was full of laughter and icy fluff.

It was the middle of May and they hadn't had a Snow Day in months since The Southern Ilse and Aredelle had begun their reconciliation with each other.

Elsa groaned tiredly, and let herself fall back into the soft snow below, Anna following and they watched the mischievous spirit of winter as he onlooked from the rooftops at his work done well.

Anna rolled onto her side, facing Elsa, "You know, he's a real keeper." she said.

Elsa nodded, "the only issue is he's immortal... but..." she rolled over and looked back at Anna, "we can figure THAT all out later." She said, "For now, I just think I'll let it go, and enjoy him while I can."

A few kids ran up and dragged them off and then the two sisters joined in the building of THE biggest snowman of all time... (aside from Marshmallow)


	9. Part of Your World -Pt 1- Take me There

It had been a while now, and Elsa was still waiting for Jack to finally live up to his promise to bring her to his own world.

She had heard his stories about this world of his for quite some time now and was desperate to see it for herself, what with this sword weilding tough as nails Santa Claus, and the Easter Bunny as tall as a kangaroo, with an australian accent to boot, and the Tooth Fairy who lived among hives and hives of little baby teeth fairies who's feather shimmer like little hummingbirds, and the Sandman who brings good dreams to the children at night.

For now, sinc he'd never taken her she could only imagine them as he animatedly spoke of his good times, and quarrells with them. They were all but extraordinary bed time stories to her, and she wanted there to be more than that.

"Jack..." She stated purposefully. The winter spirit took note of her tone and didn't hesitate to answer, albeit meekly somewhat.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Yes. You haven't taken me to see your world yet. And I haven't met a single one of your friends. It' not fair since you know all the children in my kingdom, and even my own family." She explained.

She stood with her hands on her hips, bending over slightly to make up for a few centimeter's height between the two of them and then whispered, "Are you really gonna keep me waiting, after all the stories you've told me?" She pouted.

Jack blushed, and laughed guiltily, and then backing up a little he finally explained.

"Elsa... I, I'm sorry I never take you there it's just I don't know if that's a really good idea..." he began.

She cocked an eyebrow and frowned disapprovingly.

"You see," he continued, "My 'friends' are... I'm just afraid they'd be too much for you." She began to approach him again. Jack hovered backwards a little.

"And, they're really obnoxious at times, and woulnd't have a clue about how to treat royalty, really they're a bit rusty on their people skills." he went on. Elsa continued her pursuit steadily, a determined look across her face.

"And... my world is up to the 21st century! How would YOU cope? I-I mean not that you wouldn't be ABLE to it's just... just" Elsa pressed him up against a wall, their noses touching, Elsa expertly snatched Jack's reusable snow globe from his pocket, and pressed it's surface so it enlarged to fit in her palm firmly and then she held it out to him.

"Try me." she said.

Jack smirked, knowing he'd lost this one and cursed himself for what he was about to do.

"I leave Anna in charge, with all her training I'm sure she's capable." Elsa continued, "And it's now or never Jack, so since I'm through with holding back, I'm asking you to, TAKE ME THERE" she completed her demand.

"Fine, You wanna see it so bad, I guess you're right." Jack replied.

"First stop, North Pole..." Jack spoke to the globe and then tossed it to the ground, the portal appearing and Elsa cried in triumph, bouncing a little as the whoosh of the portal blew back her hair. Grabbing his hand, she gleefully thanked him and then hugging him she and Jack both flew into the portal and into our world.


	10. Part of Your World -Pt 2- The North Pole

In a big whoosh of colors and wind Elsa and Jack landed safely on the large, icy front step of the fabled workshop of Father Christmas.

A yeti was alerted to their presence, snorting awake suddenly, and then upon making eye contact with Jack immediately began to approach him, full fury and all business as usual.

Jack yelped, having forgotten how much the yetties hated him, and began to back away, Elsa anxiously hiding behind him.

"What's going on jack? who are these things?" she whispered to him.

"Yetties, they're kind of like Marshmallow but fluffy..." He replied disdainfully.

"BLERRRAUGH GURRR!" the one on the right yelled, the other growling in reply and they charged towards Jack, who was about to fly up and save their skins as usual when suddenly Elsa had a brilliant idea.

She pushed Jack aside and then stepped forward and shouted, "Halt!"

Both Yetties skidded to a halt and whimpered in shock, Elsa stood with her hand on her hip, the other having created an icicle ridge between the two parties, facing the wild creatures menacingly.

"And just exactly who taught you to treat a lady visitor like that?" She scolded them.

They began gabbing away in their partially Russian gibberish, but she silenced them with a mild blast from her fingers as she snapped them.

Jack had fallen back from the impact, and was gobsmacked. He just stared in awe, wondering how the heck she knew they'd stop...

"wait..." he thought

"Just like Marshmallow but fluffy..." Elsa completed him, "Well these two won't be causing my chaperone any more trouble, now will they?" She asked the yetties in a sugary voice, both responding shaking their head furiously and garbling out apologies.

They began to put on a sophisticated air, pretending to be gentlemanly, although suppose you could say at times they genuinely could be.

Elsa smiled satisfied with her stroke of genius, and then beckoned Jack to follow, "Well what are you waiting for, summertime? Get over here." she called.

Jack snapped out of his daze and flew up to him, earning suspicious glares from the yetties. No further harm was done of course, and the Yetties lead them into the workshop and as soon as the doors flung open, the snow queen gasped and covered her mouth as the magical and wondrous place sprung to life before her. She grabbed Jack's hands, ignoring his forewarnings and panicked ramblings, and instead was immediately taken by the magically flying toys, and knick knacks, and the rainbow like glitter that seemed to be constatnly in their wake, the beautiful little beads which glowed like plastic candle flames, all connected with some sort of dark green cord.

There were lots of yetties. LOTS OF THEM. And they all were hard at work, ridiculously handling tiny little toys and presents with such care and detail, some of these things looked familiar to her, blocks and wooden train models, sailboats and soft dolls, while other things were completely unexplainable to her which was a signal that they were probably ahead of her time.

"Oh, this is so amazing! This is just fantastic!" She excaimed, as she hurried down a spindly staircase and into the heart of the workshop. Jack shrugged and laughed, following her, flying above head level to avoid any passive aggressive yetties.

He smiled and laughed as he watched her go absolutely bonkers running around and checking out all there was to see.

She was particularly interested in anything and everything from modern day design, seeing as her own timezone was obvioulsy less interesting than nearly two hundred years in the future.

"Look, look at this jack, it's making a little light when I touch it!" She excitedly cried as she pressed a button on a little toy robot, and then to her shock it began moving and dancing too. She laughed and watched it until it was finished with it's cycle and stopped.

Suddenly a sound caught her attention and she was drawn to a keyboard. It looked like some foreign kind of piano, but when she pressed a key a sound like a trumpet came out of it and she began pressing several keys, and buttons figuring out what sounds were what.

Finally, after about six or seven other 'sites of attraction', some of which Jack took her to personally, they reached the top of the stairs again and then began to head towards two big doors.

Elsa took one last look back at the work shop and then followed him up.

"Now..." Jack began, almost out of breath from their little adventure, "I am proud to finally introduce you to..."

He was cut off when the door of North's office randomly blew open, North flying 'gracefully' out of it, a large Ice canon ball acting as his mode of flight, and a few elves screaming and running around panicked, blaming each other for setting off the canon.

"What was that? You stupid pointy heads, why do you always ruin everything? He got up and ranted and raved at his useless minions.

Jack pulled his hoodie over his whole head and pulled the drawstrings, hiding his face in embarassment and Elsa looked on awkwardly with wide eyes and a forced smile.

North was still going on and on when he suddenly turned around and caught site of her and instantly screamed and backed up, in surprise.

"Hiya," She wiggled her fingers in an awkward wave.

North took a few deep breaths, and then although still stunned, he chortled and then replied, "Little miss, I am apologising for this chaos, please forgive me!" He opened his arms and gestured to the whole building.

"No, it's fine, I'm okay." she assured him.

"Yes, good, then we are starting over now.. eh.. Well, how did you get here, may I ask?" He nervously inquired, clasping his hands.

"Oh, well Jack took me here. I asked him to introduce me to you... and the other Guardians in fact." Elsa replied.

North furrowed his eyebrows for a moment, glancing back and forth before his eyes locked on said winter spirit and he hummed unimpressed.

"Ah I see. Usually I tell Jack not to be so sudden with his spontaneous visits, but this is not your fault of course, please excuse me for a moment."

He picked up the scared boy like a naughty puppy and began to haul him to the office, Elsa confusedly following.

"No! WAIT! Please, I can explain! North, she isn't some kid from our world, I now you told me not to bring them here, and she's not one of them okay? I pro-" North halted and then stood him up in front of him.

"Uh.. Jack?" Elsa asked nervously, "You _were_ allowed to take me here right?"

North turned to look at her and then at jack and then back again a few times.

"So, this is not young woman from mainland world?" He muttered to jack,

"No! She isn't, this in my girlfriend.. remember you've been begging me to meet her?" He hissed back exasperatedly.

He stood upright and then cleared his throat. Elsa snorted and rolled her eyes, "Such a trouble maker Jack! Can I look forward to stuff like this often?" she teased.

Jack stuck out his tongue and looked away, "Not generally speaking, no."

With a few revised introductions out of the way and Jack moping around a bit, the day passed smoothly as had originally been planned.

Finally about an hour later, it was time to leave, and before they left North gave her a little doll of herself, at which she smiled warmly and thanked him. Jack rolled his eyes and then taking her hand he asked her where to go next.

"Well, I've always wanted to see this toothfairy..." she began, Jack's eyes widened and so did North's.

"Uh, no can do.. she's uh.. busy collecting teeth..." Jack began.

"But the Easter Bunny doesn't like you, and you've never got much good to say about him." She pouted.

"Okay how about next time, I have to talk to her about it first, she kind of doesn't like... other girls... is all" He explained loosely.

Elsa sighed and then tried, "Well can you show me where you live then?"

Seeing an opportunity to save her the drama attached to the aforementioned two guardians he pounced on the idea, "That sounds great! Why didn't I think of that?"

With a final goodbye he whisked them off to his home town.


	11. Part of Your World -Pt3- A Perfect Night

Jack's home town was a large town as far as Elsa was concerned. The 21st century had given birth to massive and compact living circumstances where not a singe house was within less than a few metres away from each other save a few streets...

Make that several streets.

'Doesn't it feel crowded and dirty?" She asked as she flew above yet another large lot of nearly identical looking homes and streets.

"Yeah? I guess... but people from today on't know how to live any other way. they were al born into this. I have to say, I do at times miss the privacy and silence from _my_ day but that's probably not gonna happen unless I went Amish or something..." He replied.

"Amish?.. wait, never mind. Anyway," They slowly began to land on the roof of a house near a forest, a small clearing made way for a frozen over lake in the distance.

"So this is where you live..." She looked around, and noticed it was getting a little bit late.

"What time is it, Jack?" She asked.

Jack peeked into the house's window and spied a digital clock face and answered, "about six o'clock at night. Usually the people are inside eating dinner and stuff right now." He got back up onto the roof and then sat with his legs to his chest just enjoying the view of the neighbourhood.

Elsa followed suit and sighed at the mundane view surrounding them.

"So is this your house?" she asked. Jack snorted and held back a bit of laughter, "No of course it isn't. I'm invisible to most grown-ups, so naturally I can't afford to buy or pay for a house, that'd be crazy."

He leaned back and stretched gazing up at the nearly darkened sky.

"But... then you're homeless?" she asked suddenly feeling severely guilty with her two castle's and a whole other world of living conditions.

Jack took note of her tone and then rolling over to look at her he smiled and patted her hand, "It's fine, I don't need a place to live! I can go where I like, and do what I want. It's really great, and it's all for free... literally and figuratively."

Elsa smiled back, but still felt bad. She stood up gingerly and had a glance around the back yard of the house. at first she wasn't too impressed, as it resembled the other yards next door and across the way from what she could see, but what threw her off was a pretty little round thing running across the back fence.

"Jack did you see..." She gasped as another one started running across the yard.

"Did I see what?" He asked, turning around.

Only to see the queen of Arendelle randomly leap off the roof of the _thankfully _one story building and start chasing around a little pink thing in manic circles.

Jack gaped at her in confusion, following the young woman with his eyes, trying to pick out what she was chasing.

Finally she caught it, crying out quietly "YES!" she held the little things up close to her and grinned offering it to Jack to see.

He took one look and his heart sank... it was a swirly pink egg...

"Oh... lord..." He covered his face with his free hand and was about to cry when suddenly a gruff and irritated voice appeared.

"Oi, crazy lady! Get off me eggs, will ya? those are _delicate_!" With a few thumps and a rustle of bushes Elsa screamed when she saw the tallest bobtailed kangaroo she'd never even imagined existed.

"Whoa! Crikey! Hold up, shoosh! You're gonna blow me cover!" He suddenly started trying to console, or rather just shut up the wildly panicking woman.

"It's okay, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" he continued hopping after her, his paws outstretched.

She shot a wave of icy wind at him, making his fur freeze at the ends making him look extra fluffy and upon seeing it she paused and covered her mouth, holding back a giggle.

Bunny blinked, confused and looked at her... the He looked up at the shamelessly laughing Jack up on the roof and then he looked back at the little lady before him. He scowled and furrowed his furry brows...

"Oh, I see what's going on here..." He muttered. He shook off the frost and then walked up slowly to her.

She only flinched a little, but then calming herself she held out a hand to him.

Jack stopped laughing finally and watched curiously, and Bunny cocked an eyebrow following her hand with his eyes instinctively sniffing it.

She patted it on his nose and then smiled, "Easter... bunny?" She asked excitedly.

If you could see his skin under his fur you'd know he just turned red as a cherry and he laughed nervously and begged her to stop when she started scratching under his chin and behind his ears.

"Oi, oi! S-stop it-hahaha! I'm, I'm serious.. HAHAHA, that tickles!" he grabbed a hold of the little pink egg after falling on the ground, and Elsa got up and handed him another one she caught sitting behind a flower pot.

"Wow, you're a lot bigger than any bunny in Arendelle, and I'm sorry I made such a fuss, I'm usually cooler than that." She apologised.

Bunny got up and shrugged, playing it coo and smirked, "I'll bet I'd scare _all_ the bunnies in Arendelle." He stated, "And no more tickling, right? I've got a job to do silly... Easter's tomorrow you know." He took the other egg and cuddled it into a little egg pocket in his satchel.

Jack stood up and grimaced, knitting his brows together. He wasn't liking this little display of affection going on, nor how much Bunny was playing the 'cute and fuzzy but also a hunk' card with _his_ girlfriend.

"Hey, fuzzball, if you're so busy then get lost! I'm on a date here!" he shouted.

Bunny glared up at him mischievously, "rack off yourself you little snowflake!"

Jack Floated down and stood right up to Bunny, staff at the ready, "I'm gonna freeze your little cotton tail if you don't just shut up and go, you hear me Mr. Fuzz-n-cuddles?"

Elsa sighed and then asked, "Jack are you jealous?"

Jack hesitated and tried to say something in protest but his mouth hung open, words unable to form.

Bunny nudged him and chuckled, "Aww poor Jackie, reckons I'm gonna steal his little girlfriend." he got shoved back by Jack who folded his arms and looked away.

"Fine, whatever, I'm not jealous, I just didn't want to have to look at you." He grumbled.

Bunny straightened up and stood back, "Well it was a pleasure meeting you but duties call, maybe next Easter you can come and see the eggs being made, you'd love it!' he bragged, tossing her an egg before tapping a hole in the ground and then slipping out of sight. the ground sprouted a little magenta flower where the hole closed up and she picked it, and then ucked it in her hair.

jack looked over from the corner of his eye and rolled his eyes sighing

"well that was dumb..." he muttered.

suddenly a golden flash of something shot past them and up to a window of the house beside them.

Another one shot past, and another again, and Elsa was twirling around looking all over seeing these little golden streams of light fill the neighborhood.

"yes.. YES!" Jack just had the perfect idea to end the night, lifting her chin up he pointed to the source of the sand, "Look Elsa, most kids go to bed around seven at night and that's when Sandy starts his job! This is where all the good dreams come from!" he explained.

Her eyes widened further at the marvellous and dazzling spectacle. The golden little man was dancing and waving his arms, sending little streams of dream sand to the children of the city.

"Oh Jack, it's so beautiful! You have to take me closer!" She begged.

Lifting her up, they flew to the center of the sky and they both watched as the little shots of gold and white shimmered past and danced around magically through the air.

Elsa held onto jack tighter and Jack had an idea, he held her hand out to the sand and she marvelled as the sand formed into a little snowman similar to Olaf which began dancing around and then collapsed into the stream of sand again.

"What was that?" She asked quietly.

"I dunno," jack replied. "I just like doing it. there's a different one each time."

Taking her up higher he flew up to the little man on the bed of sand, whistling to him. Sandy looked around and then spotted them he waved excitedly and upon seeing elsa grinned wider and a few little symbols appeared over his head, directed at jack;

_{Snowflake, castle, crown, question mark}?_

Jack nodded and then said, "Elsa this s Sandy, he's the sandman.. well obviously anyway."

Elsa nodded and Shook his hand, "It's a pleasure!"

Sandy curtseyed and then went back about his business. Elsa turned to jack as the began to fly back out, "How can you tell what he was saying?" she whispered.

"You get to understand his sandy sign language after a while, unless he's talking too fast." He explained. "Actually I always talk to you about them, but only because they're constantly asking. I'll have to take you here again on one of their days off, because they'll bother me even more now! hah!"

"Oh dear... well I'd be glad to do that some time. It was really nice coming out here..." she said.

they laid back on the roof of the same house and stared at the stars when they came out and didn't talk much from there on ut. Eventually Elsa began to drift off into sleep, and with one last stream of sand, Sandy gave her a dream with a bunny rabbit and some dancing eggs.

Jack snorted and looked back at sandy mouthing 'Thanks' and waving as the little sandman turned his sand into a plane and flew away.

The next morning Elsa woke up with a little display set up on her bedside table;

A little wooden russian doll, a delicate swirly pink eggshell and a jar of sand. She sat up in her bed and grinned, setting them safely in the little glass cabinet she had at the end of her room, carefully.

She'd have to preserve the eggshell, so the encase it in a clear layer of magic ice so it wouldn't melt, and since she was in her ice castle, it was unlikely that would happen, and then with that done she closed the cabinet and then whispered, "When, _when_ can I do that again?"


	12. A Hidden Tooth

Tooth groaned and rubbed her temples gently after her head ache began to return. It wasn't exactly easy having telepathic updates on every lost tooth in the human world.

And not just this world but other ones too. Since Jack had gone and found himself a girlfriend it had occurred to her that this alternate universe he was connecting with was actually the same universe she had discovered centuries ago when she was sucked through that same portal in the Siberian wilderness while on her way to a Russian village.

As it turned out she had been to the kingdom of Arendelle me on occasion now that Jack was there so often, should she want to visit him she'd have to make her way there.

At least now he had a set place in which he could be found, if you looked at it one way, but on the other hand Jack was beginning to get lazy with balancing how much time he spent in that world rather than his own, which was pretty much a huge problem.

The guardians were like Tooth's family, and Jack since he wasn't interested in her was more like a brother to her now than he ever was and she spent her days constantly worrying that something bad would come of this.

Now she initially was jealous, but that's long since passed. She was happy for him, and she could see how happy it made him to have someone so close, but that still didn't take away from the fact that children were actually seeing him less and less in their own existence.

"Oh..." She groaned as she went over this in her head for the millionth time, "I can't stand the thought of him losing his believers... Especially after all we went to in order to GET them!" She cried silently.

Baby Tooth squeaked and nodded, worrying just as much, flitting about after her sister.

"Baby tooth, I bet you he's out there right now procrastinating!" She called waving her arm in the direction of Arendelle and then scoffed, rolling her eyes.

She hovered out and then staring at the horizon to the north, looking back at her palace she decided that finally she was going to try and intervene before anything bad could come of this.

In Arendelle it was a pretty average day, the villagers going about their business, Kristoff was returning in the late afternoon from his day out on the glaciers and lakes and Olaf had just opened a flower shop, which was... More or less just him and the village kids decorating everywhere and everything with wild flowers.

Elsa breathed in deeply and had a look at the scene below her from her window and smiled. Everything couldn't get more perfect.

She turned around and then snorted at the sight of Jack sloppily lounged across her floor, drooling on his own staff, probably completely exhausted from the crazy day/night they had had the night before.

She sat down carefully next to him and rested her hand on his side, just enjoying the silence. He was the perfect one for her, they were both cold on the outside (literally) but warm on the inside. He was childish and fun and she was serious and mature, but at heart she yearned for that place back in time before it had to be that way. he brought out the part of her which she had thought had died all those years ago.

He was innocent and didn't try to come on to her, or make her uncomfortable, and he never suggested ot tried to make her do something she didn't want to, like trying to butt into matters that didn't concern him, and he always knew when to back off and give her time alone.

On the contrary He also made sure that she ws never let to be alone for too long, bcause he didn't just care about her but about Anna too, and knew that Elsa was reclusive by nature and woud eventually become antisocial again. He was a perfect intervention.

As a matter of fact, sometimes she thought he was too perfect for her. With all his obvious and some, not so obvious, flaws aside if he were only human this could work out so well.

He may not be 'king' material but he was definitely husband worthy...

Elsa shot up out of her fantasizing and shook her head, shunning the preposterous thought from her mind. Of course that would never happen. He was immortal and she wasn't. Eventually she'd either grow too old for his childish ways, or he'd grow bored with her ever maturing personality.

she stared at the snowflakes that began forming in the room. Her heart sank and she tried to shut out the thoughts that she had just created in her heart causing her powers to spiral out.

What was wrong with her? This was stupid, she shouldn't be so upset over something like that!

She told herself to not feel it... conceal it...

The snow and ice began to recede and she took a deep breath and then stood up.

So what? Even if one day they were forced to part, it would most likely be on the best of terms, heck, it might even be happy for all she knew.

She couldn't sit there and mope, she went into this knowing he'd live forever and vice versa, he knew what he was getting into as well.

Jack stirred in his sleep as the icy patch thawed on the floor soaking his shoulder a little and he sat up, confused for a moment.

He caught the ice receding away and then, a little worried he floated up and then once on his feet strode over to where Elsa now sat, by the window.

He sat down next to her quietly but she didn't seem to notice. She had been upset before he had awoken, and he could tell that she was still remotely disturbed by something. He waved his hand and a snow bunny hopped onto her lap and then up her shoulder.

She was a little startled but then giggled as it rubbed it's translucent face on her cheek before dispelling.

"Something the matter princess?" He whispered, holding her hand carefully.

She looked at him and then her eyes flicked to the sky and then away again to the ground.

"Oh, it's nothing really. I just got worked up over something useless and I'm okay now. I'll be fine, you just keep being... perfect." she giggled and covered her face with a palm, having said, or thought rather, that specific word one too many times and the word had begun to sound silly in her mind.

Jack was still sure there was something wrong but then shrugged and then grabbing her by the wrists he flew them out the window and then brought them up to their favourite part of the roof.

There they laid back and stared at the blue summer sky and talked about little things here and there. Eventually the topic of sisters came to be.

"Yeah, So I guess I had a sister once, but I lost all my memory of her when I became who I am now." He admitted.

Elsa furrowed her brows and looked at him, "You did? Why did you forget about her?" she asked.

Jack sighed and shrugged. "I dunno, but for some reason when I became who I am I lost all my memories of my whole life, even the fact that I had a life before I was this." he continued.

"How did you get it back then?" She asked.

"Teeth. My teeth..." he said.

He only seconds later realised what he had just done, Elsa was giving him the "um-okay-will-you-elaborate-please" look and he was going to have to tell her about Tooth.

"Uh.. It's a long story.. basically when I got my baby teeth back it unlocked all my childhood memories and I have been able to remember my life... vaguely... ever since." he continued.

Elsa was still confused and shook her head, "But how did your teeth do that? was there something significant about them?"

Jack groaned mentally and then offered, "I dunno, it was just sort of magic? I was stuck in the middle of antarctica and I'd been thrown in a gorge, I just guess something triggered me and I remembered. Anyway I guess the reason I forgot my life unlike the other guardians was because I actually died before I became like this, but they were all alive." He tried changing the subject by admitting the fact that he was actually dead.

Elsa's eyes widened at this and then she looked away, ready to stop pressuring him for answers. She hadn't meant to pry so much, but she couldn't be blamed for being intruiged.

"Sorry," she began, "it was just... my sister lost her memories of my powers, and it was really unfair on her to never truly know. And even now that she knows my powers... she still hasn't found out why I had to hide them. I still haven't told her properly what happened." She admitted.

Jack looked to her and then asked, "Why don't you just tell her? is it too difficult or... do you just not know how to go about it?"

She shook her head and then replied, "Well, I guess that's a lie sort of. I have told her, but she doesn't believe me. She can't remember it, and all her memories have been altered and changed. some of it was left the same, Pabbie the troll king said so, but a whole lot of our lives has been taken from her and I just.."

Jack was catching on, "Why didn't you ask him to give them back? can he do that?"

"No, Kristoff actually asked him first and he was told that just like ice in your heart, it's harder to take out than it is to put in but with memories it's reverse. You can change the memories but putting them back the way they were is not easily done. he mentioned... he mentioned something about teeth. That's all." she finished.

Jack smiled sadly at her and then as he thought further about it, he decided maybe he should go and talk to this Pabbie and those trolls, as stupid and unpleasant as that sounded.

"Hey, Elsa, look whatever it is that's bothering you," he held her face and kissed her nose, "It's going to be okay!" he flew up and then they waved a short goodbye.

Tooth shivered and shook the last bits of snow off her wings and feathers and then rubbed her arms, looking around. Naturally this side of the kingdom has stayed the same, as had most of the scenery.

"Okay... now I just have to remember to be cool about it. I'm not trying to get in the way, I just want him to be more responsible! I'm not jealous, I'm happy for him. Okay, I can do this!" She muttered.

Suddenly a foreign voice appeared, "Yeah, sounds like you got a real problem there sweet heart." Tooth practically screamed and some feathers of hers fell out when a little stone woman appeared from behind a conveniently shaped bush.

Suddenly a million little stone people unrolled themselves and then crowded around to look at her.

She shook nervously at these strange new creatures, but clearly they meant no harm so she tried starting off with some manners, "Oh.. Um, hello, I'm tooth, you know... the-"

"Tooth Fairy?!" one of the little ones piped up, t which Tooth lit up and nodded, her nervousness going away almost instantly.

"Oh, so you've all heard of me! I didn't know any other creatures but humans knew.. I mean, I do only collect human teeth after all..." she began,

The woman from earlier spoke up again, "Why of course we know about you dear, we were here when you discovered this place!" she explained.

"And we've been expecting your return!" another one said.

Tooth was a little confused but decided just to ask, "Wait, how have you been expecting me? what is there some prophecy of something?" she guessed.

"No, not at all dear, actually a young man just stopped by speaking about you. Said he was looking to find our daughter in law's memories from her childhood. He's a very sweet boy, you know. He treats our Anna like his own sister!" She gushed.

Tooth hummed suspiciously, "He was asking about me then? Well he sure knows the right person to go to... or did you tell him that?" she asked flying alongside the trolls as they lead her away to the middle of their little home.

When they were there Pabbie, the king troll, explained that despite Elsa's efforts to revive her sister's memories She refused to believe her, or simply couldn't.

"As a result of my tampering I've caused her to be unable to fathom such a thing happening because I took all magic out from her life. It was okay at first because we never intended for her to find out about Elsa's powers again." he explained.

Tooth understood what they hoped that she could do for Anna, but at the same time she wondered.

"Why? Why would she want to remember something if it was something so terrible? Isn't it better to leave her this way, and let her never know?" She asked. Her purpose was to remind people of the good memories of child hood, not the bad ones like nearly being killed by their sisters.

"Yes, but you see, it's not just that, Because she was hit in the head she already had some memory loss to begin with which is why she has such difficulty coming to terms with it. I could only fix the ones she already had still. It wasn't obvious at first but from what your friend Jack tells us, it's clear that the problem is bothering Elsa, and it's also bothering him very much. They just want her to know the truth."

She could understand that but still was finding it against her nature to do something like this. and besides, she had come to this world with a different intention in mind.

"There's something else I need to do first. I'll see what I can do about Anna, but right now I need to speak with Jack. Do you know where he went after he stopped by here?" she asked.

They were able to point her in the direction of the north mountain and with a whole new situation to worry about in the back of her head she trudged on.

"Oh, you worry about other people more than you should..." she scolded herself.

Finally she reached the mountain, but she wasn't expecting what she saw.

It was constructed completely of Ice, almost glass like and it towered above her, even in mid air. This must be the ice castle he was going on about. humbled by it's presence she floated to the ground and gingerly took a few steps up the staircase leading precariously over a gorge and onto the landing where the tall and cold doors stood.

She knocked three times and then marveled as it opened on its own.

For a moment in the main room, possibly even the ballroom, but she wasn't sure, she was totally lost in it's beauty, as on the inside it was tens of times better than it's outer appearance.

She touched the engravings in the walls gently and traced the snowflake patterns and the random spirals and other shapes that decorated the walls and floor.

"It really is as great as you always said it was." She muttered.

Up by the roof Jack watched her half in shock and half in exasperation as she continued on. His heart beat rapidly and he swore he was sweating despite being in a below-zero temperature.

He took some deep breaths and then hurried off to Elsa's room and peeked in. She was sitting by the window gazing out into the distance.

"Jack?" she called. Jack flinched at his name but then was quick to recuperate. He flew over to her and sat by her side.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Are you sure we can really help Anna get back her memories? I mean your friend doesn't even know us, and they sounds like they're so busy all the time.. what if they won't help.. what if they can't?" Elsa began to worry.

Earlier that day he had flown off and spoken to the trolls. They knew about tooth but just hadn't been fully aware of her capabilities. Jack had told her in the least obvious way possible that his 'friend' could help her out. They had then moved to her ice castle and here they were.

Jack was still distracted with the fact that Tooth happened to actually be IN th castle right now and was late in his response, "I-it'll be okay, I'm their friend I'm sure they'll be fine. You know, with it I mean, they'll be fine with it..." he awkwardly stuttered.

Elsa sternly gazed at him reading his face. He felt as translucent as the ice around them and wanted to melt into the floor to avoid the intensity of her gaze.

"What's going on Jack, you sound stressed." She asked. The walls began to turn a shade of pink. Jack cursed the Ice, which was mood sensitive and would change colour based on the tension levels and emotions within the room.

Elsa gasped and looked around and then back at Jack, questioningly.

"N-nothing, it's just something unrelated that I'm worried about, it's fine!" he assured her, but she wasn't taking it.

"I'm not so sure I can believe you Jack, something is clearly wrong and you're not telling me!" She raised her voice a little,

Tooth was taken out of her distraction and followed the voices, noticing the ceiling above her turning a bright scarlet colour, half red and half amber.

"What's going on up there?" she whispered to herself.

By the time she had flown up the stairs, Elsa was standing over Jack, her hands on her hips and an unimpressed look on her face. Tooth paused and stared at the display.

"E-elsa, please if it was important I would tell you." He tried.

Elsa scoffed and haughtily responded, "If it wasn't important the walls wouldn't have turned red, you can't hide from me Jack, something is wrong and you KNOW how I feel about secrets!" She said in a slightly calmer voice. the orange in the room on her side began to dwindle into a more yellow colour as she tried to gain her composure.

Tooth narrowed her eyes and her feathers ruffled seeing someone talk this way to her friend. She knew it was none of her business but the fear in his eyes was so strong. What was he so afraid of? Didn't he trust this girl? And why was she so persistent if something was clearly bothering him?

Jack began to take some deep breaths too and the color red began to fade away to a pink and Elsa backed up giving him some space. Then just as he had almost gotten away with this his eyesight caught a glimpse of Tooth in to door way and he impulsively yelped and the whole room creaked with a deep crimson colour and Elsa turned around to see what he was so afraid of.

And her heart sank as she caught sight of the strange girl floating there giving her a dirty look.

"Jack? What is going on? I've been looking for you everywhere!" Tooth snapped. So much for grace under pressure.

Elsa stepped forward and then in as calm a voice as she could asked, "I'm sorry but we're busy right now. If you could please leav-" she was cut off by Tooth flying up to her and hovering to be taller than her,

"No, actually I think YOU should be the one leaving! Can't you see he's clearly uncomfortable, and you keep on pestering him! If he doesn't want to talk about something then take a HINT and give him some space!" she stated haughtily.

Elsa narrowed her eyes and then looked at Jack and back at her.

"Oh... I see how it is." She whispered.

Spikes of ice began to form in the heart of the castle where they were. Jack looked around frantically cursing himself tenfold.

"TOOTH! WHY did you have to just.. just SHOW UP? You couldn't have waited for me to get BACK? what was SO important that you had to hop dimensions just to tell me something?" He yelled at her, so enraged he instinctively tried to push the blame onto her.

She looked shocked and hurt. All she was trying to do was stand up to her for him. her feathers drooped and she was about to apologise for being out of line, but Elsa wasn't called the Snow Queen solely based on her powers.

'No! Say no more. You both can leave this place, and YOU!" She pointed at jack a few icicles leaving her fingers as she swung out her arm, "You HID this girl from me? And you expected me not to find out? I can't believe I've.. I've fallen for this! I can't believe it!" she cried.

Jack tried to back it up, "No! no, no, no, no, no you don't understand! I wasnj't "hiding her" from you! I... just.."

"You 'just' what? Jack?" she hissed at him.

"I thought there would be problems if you found out I knew another girl... and well..." he muttered.

"So you take me as the jealous and vengeful kind of person who would even CARE? You just ASSUMED?" She confronted him again, this time tooth joined in having been totally oblivious to the whole thing.

"Jack, you didn't tell her about me? How could you do something like that? What is there to hide if there isn't anything between us?" She asked, albiet more quietly than Elsa but still jsut as hurt.

Elsa glanced around the room and then at Tooth, half angry and half guilty. "I'm sorry I lashed out at you. This incompetent idiot is in the wrong here. I ask that you both leave so I can compose myself." She looked at Jack and then whispered, "I'll decide what to do you YOU later."

Tooth flew by Jack, who was from a thrid person perspective completely untouched or harmed by the words being said, but on the inside he was shattered. He should have just told her, and he shouldn't have assumed that of her.

He had ruined everything. Unhinging a window he leapt off and let the wind carry him. Tooth stayed a while longer in the corner, concerned for Elsa and following her figure as she paced back and forth with her eyes.

Elsa was muttering something to herself and then half way through it instead of being angry or sad, she started ironically laughing. It was a combination of laughing and crying.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she whispered.

Elsa looked up and then sighed shakily. "The last time this happened was when my sister told me I'd accidentally frozen my own kingdom in the middle of summer. It's just ironic that I'm in the same place... chanting the same thing to myself..." She muttered.

He slid down to the ground and sat with her knees up against her chest. Tooth sat down by her side and placed a hand on her shoulder, to which Elsa was a little frightened at first but then welcomed the friendly gesture.

"You sound pretty close with your sister." Tooth began, recalling the conversation she had with the trolls.

"Yeah. We were such great friends when we were little. We're working on getting close like that again." she looked at the open window and then sighed.

"Jack... he's really been a great help in doing that for us. He's brought us together... so much..." She told her.

"Yah. He has a habit of making people happy. He's the Guardian of Fun after all." she replied.

there was a silence and they stared out into space, just being in each other's company for a while.

She looked at Tooth and then smiled. "You're... really pretty." she said, a little lost for words at the moment.

Tooth laughed and blushed. "You're pretty too. Really you're nothing like I imagined you, even from what he's told me about you."

Elsa snorted and then shook her head. "So he tells you and not me."

Tooth stood up and tried to think of something to cheer her up with. She couldn't think of anything very good, but ... teeth.

She looked up and gasped, remembering the teeth and the trolls. The room was turned a lavender-like cyan and Elsa got up too.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

Tooth grabbed her hand and then said, "Elsa, the trolls I ran into on my way here told me you wanted to get your sister's memories back, right?" she asked

Elsa was a little bewildered but nodded. When had the trolls come into this? How did... nevermind. She listened in as tooth contiued.

"Well, you know, Jack is the Guardian of fun, but I happen to be the Guardian... of Memories!" She replied happily.

Elsa's eyes widened and then it all made sense. Jack's blabber earlier about his teeth and his past... it was almost too perfect.

"Is that why you came here?" she asked.

Tooth shook her head, "It was something else, something a little petty even, but I promise you that I'll put this first. I sort of caused a bit of trouble between you and Jack, but I can help you with your sister! All you need to do is find your sister and come back here. I'll go get your teeth and maybe we can fix things again!"

She held Elsa's hands tightly and then added on, "I can help you remember all those good times, that have been clouded over with the bad! You'll see..." she promised.

Elsa nodded and then Tooth flew out the window. Without further ado, and still a little confused, Elsa set out to go find Anna.

To be continued...


	13. Between Two Worlds

Tooth was able to find Anna's teeth easily enough. It was just a thing with her. Elsa's were right beside hers and she clutch edg he little capsules tightly as she prepared to make her descent back to Arendelle. she whipped around so fast she actually nicked Jack in the face with her wings and he yelped in surprise and she screamed, almost dropping and now juggling the royal sisters teeth. Jack looked at her suspiciously and then down at the teeth.

"tooth? Are those..?" He asked, flying closer, carefully. she slowly and reluctantly nodded. Jack looked from the capsules to her and then to the mountains and the sea in the distance. "I... I should never have..." She pressed a finger to his lips and whispered, "it's okay Jack, she just needs some time. And maybe these!" She smiled. he sighed and smiled back. He accompanied her to the edge of the palace and then dropped his everlasting snow globe.

Swooshing wind and vibrant colors filled the palace and together they both jumped in. while they were travelling to the meeting place where Anna and Elsa probably were at by now, Jack just couldn't help it.

"Tooth, is... Thee a reason you decided to help? I mean.., it only causes you more trouble, doesn't it? " he was responded to with a shove in the face.

"shut up, silly, I care about people too you know. Even if they're people I don't know very well, and even if this happens to be really last minute, and even when I came here for..." She trailed off and her heart sank... "Something else."

she he had almost forgotten that kids were starting to not believe in him anymore. He didn't seem to notice the falter in her tone so they flew on in silence. she glanced him over and her heartbeat quickened at the strangely blonde state of his hair. She knew he used to be a brunette.

She had known from the little times she'd stopped to stare at his smiling painted face on the capsule of his, which by the way was never returned to her somehow... his is eyes had gone a murky green colour but you could only notice it in the light. He was being affected and he didn't even know it. As a matter of fact he was really lagging behind, and was flying much lower than usual.

She didn't know if he knew, but it was bugging her. She would just do this one favor, and then it had to stop. maybe not... Like... Indefinitely stop, it didn't mean they would have to break up but, maybe a little more care for details perhaps could be taken into account. the rest of the day was a blur to her.

Anna, Elsa and Jack all were enjoying themselves and Anna finally realised the truth behind what her parents had unintentionally done to Elsa, and why. elsa remembered good times and for once, the thought of that one fateful night didn't even register with her. they were all so happy... And there he was, taking part with it all and she almost wanted to cry. in fact, the feeling was so strong that she felt tight in her throat and a tear rolled down her cheek. She missed her parents. She wished that she could have been a happy family with them like these three all seemed to be, and she knew Jack missed his sister and mother too.

if only he had been born in their world... In their time. But it couldn't be. Elsa and Jack, were stuck between two worlds and it was fighting against them, but mostly him. Anna was the first to catch sight of tooth feeling so distressed. She was a very sensitive person and excused herself silently, leaving the love struck duo to continue without her. she placed a hand on the fairy's shoulder and tooth looked up, meeting her eyes and then she sucked in a big breath and smiled.

"hey..." Anna began, "what's wrong? Isn't this supposed to be a happy thing.. Or, well, unless that is you're crying BECAUSE you're happy... But..." She shrugged and awaited Tooth's response.

the fairy sighed and then beckoned Anna to come further away from the other two. She wasn't ready for them to hear this yet, but it would have to be done soon she knew.

"Anna, you know all about the guardians right?" She asked. They sat on a fallen tree looking out into the snowy hills and forest before them.

"uh, vaguely? I wasn't paying a whole lot of attention, cos it sounded kinda boring." She admitted. Tooth giggled, knowing that's totally something Kack would say, but then cleared her throat and continued, "Jack is a guardian. He like the rest of us has a duty to protect and entertain the children of the whole world... Our world. The world he's sort of been not-in for a long time now." She said. anna nodded, focussing on the feather girls eyes.

"So.. You're saying he's run away from his ...job?" She guessed.

"yes, exactly. He's not done it on purpose, but lately it's been getting a bit much. And unfortunately with guardians... The less you do your job, the less kids believe in you... And... The less kids who believe..." She looked away and tried to hold back some tears. "when no one believes in a guardian, they disappear. It almost happened to me once... And it's happening to Jack. I came here to tell him that."

She stuttered. anna felt her heart clench and she wiped her eyes quickly and pulled in Tooth for a hug. She never knew that some kind of system like that existed, and knowing how happy he made her sister it hurt her to think he would ever have to leave... Before they were ready to leave... tooth th looked up at Anna and begged her, "I want to tell Jack but I cat do this alone... I know we've only just met but you need to help me or I'll never be able to bring myself to do it."

She wa reluctant, for once, to help seeing as she wished for them to be able to stay together. Elsa, though probably unable to see it herself had finally found her true love, and to think this is how it must end... "Fine. I'll help."

She hates herself for speaking those words aloud. the pair return to find Elsa and Jack sitting in the snow, and talking. They see their friends approaching and get up to greet them but something feels wrong. Their faces are stricken with sadness, and already they can tell something was about to happen. Elsa slid down her room door and tucked her knees into her chest just the same way she used to years and years ago. She never thought she would feel this way.

She had always thought she was a stronger woman, who could handle heartbreak with a lover much better than what she was. jakc stared out the window gripping his staff so tightly he was sure to get blusters there. he looked at himself closely in the reflection and then shuddered. Its a loud shudder and the queen looks up to him.

"it's for the best... Isn't it?" She states. She doesn't ask, but states it. He knows she is right but he can't bare to speak right now. He growled angrily at himself and then sharply turning on his foot he started pacing in front of the window.

"how could I let this happen? How did I not even realise what I was doing to myself?" He exclaimed, but quietly. She, Elsa, stood up and walked over to him. She wrapped his arms around her, letting his staff fall lightly against her bed and pulled him into a tight embrace. he slowly returned it and before he could cry or anything he buried his face into her neck and squeezed her against him. Inside de he knew that this was a part of the price he had to pay in order to fulfill his destiny.

He had to give up many things, his original family, mortality, the ability to communicated with (most) people his own age, and the inability to fall in love or become so attached to a mortal... Not the inability but rather it was an impracticality. but he pushed those thoughts aside and then straightened up.

"you know... After I leave here, I'm probably not going to be able to come back again." He stated grimly. Elsa nodded and sighed, calmly, only little swirls of sad ice forming around her feet. "I don't have enough self discipline.. Hehe obviously." He joked.

Then he pulled away and picking up his staff he looked at the winters scene outside that he had created, and then back at her. The only girl...woman... He had ever loved, and probably ever would. "hey you know, I shouldn't be all mopey and stuff like this." He began, "it's just not me. I'm sad sure, but my center is fun.. " he flew the windows open with his wind and then beckoned Elsa, "do you wanna build a snowman?" He offered.

elsa was a little bewildered at first by his sudden recovery but then a phrase he had said to her once returned to her mind, 'we're gonna have a little fun instead...' He had once told her after she freaked out over the paperwork which went flying out the window. He had turned it into a kingdom wide scavenger hunt and all the papers were found.

"oh.. I see how it is..." She grinned slowly. He smirked, victoriously and then taking his hand they both slowly approached the window and balcony... And leapt down, Jack flying her as safely has his limited powers could to the courtyard.

for their last night together instead of mopeing and crying, there were going to have the absolutely and utmost best night of their lives. It would be one never to forget. snowball fights, ice magi and spontaneous explosions. It was a battlefield of laughter and silent shouting as they spent these moments carefree and simply appreciating each other. and for the finale, with their magic alone they conjured up a little snowman which was almost whiter and brighter than the snow around it.

It was kind of small, and that was partly due to jacks magic being a little less potent, but they knelt down on either side of it and touching it with their hand they infused it with a few last touches. as they did so, Jack looked up and simply gazed at her smiling face. Eventually she caught his eyes in the corner of her vision and she looked up too.

"now it's not just a snowman. We made it together, so it's the ultimate snowman!" She joked. unavle to contain herself she leant forward and kissed him on the nose playfully. They sat there for a while longer but not too long before Jack recalled something. they had always kissed on the nose... It was just a little joke in reference to his name and that dumb saying, but when it first came about Elsa had been aspiring for a real is. knowing now that this would probably be his last chance, without warning he leant forward and pressed his lips against her gently and as her shock wore away, she pressed into his and their heartbeats raced.

From under their hands as they kissed, the snowman glowed a brilliant blue for a second and then died away. they opened their eyes and then without needing to say another word, jack stood up and helped Elsa to her feet. Elsa lifted the oh so light snowman and carried it all the way to her rom as they took the regular way up the stairs. she wanted to wake up beside it the next morning when she knew he was to leave.

In the night sky after Elsa had fallen asleep, the snowman tucked neatly by her bedside, Jack perched on the window and looked up. he scrunched his eyebrows for a moment and took note that the moon and that one really bright star in the sky were glowing like there was no tomorrow, their light almost blinding as the sea of coloured lights began to fill the atmosphere. deciding he had better go, suddenly he stopped. he was overcome with the urge to stay, just until the morning.

The reason for his change of mind he wouldn't know until dawn came, but he obeyed it and then gingerly crept back up to the bed. Carefully sitting on the bed, closer to the edge, resting with his back against the pillows she never used he set his staff down and crossed his arms, watching her sleep, until finally he too began to nod off. he closed his eyes an smiled. in the night sky, many many miles away the man on the moon and his distant friend, the fairy 'Fate' were smiling.

the fairy, in her brilliant blue gown and her long blonde hair turned to her friend, the man on the moon grinned back at her. "this is the right thing for both of them. Our worlds should be better connected, friend" she stated. the man nodded in reply and then with a wave of their hands, the barrier between their worlds was lifted. Not literally, for that was beyond their power, but they left them with a very special gift to act as a link between them, forever after. the end...


	14. Epilogue That I forgot to post

Once upon a time, there was a queen who was a sorceress of ice and snow. She was a kind and fair queen, and brought beauty and joy to her people. She had a dark past, but through the power of love she was able to let it go and happily she lived forever after.

Once upon a time, there was also a young man who's life was very similar. For years he roamed the world all alone and unseen by anyone, for this was a young man who could only BE seen by children who believed. However, with a set of friends and a whole new sense of direction he was able to find his place in the world, bringing fun and joy to the children of earth, and so earning his believers.

They were very different people though, she was very mature and strict and never broke the rules with duties to be fulfilled as a queen, and he was a rule breaking rascal, always looking to have a good time and living a carefree life. It is therefore surprising that they loved each other so much. He brought some cheer to her otherwise dismal life, and she was able to tame this wild boy from another world.

He got her outside and personal with her subjects, and she learnt from him how to relax and that balancing fun and work is possible to be done, and she taught him restrain and sacrifice and self control, and when enough is enough, just to name a few things. They couldn't be happier, this queen of snow and this spirit of winter, they were made for each other and it was a shame that heir only folly was the fact they lived in two different worlds.

In his own world, Jack Frost, was a guardian and so he had a duty to entertain and protect the children of his world, and she in her world, Queen Elsa of Arendelle had a kingdom to rule and governmental affairs to deal with.

For the sake of his existence and the better of her country and kingdom they were forced to part, but there was one thing both their worlds had in common. In Elsa's world it was believed that if you wished upon a star your dreams would come true, and in her world this was so, for fate is kind to those who deserve it, and doers of good will always prevail. In Jacks world, it was the moon.

He gave Jack a second chance at life and in return he was to protect the children of the earth forever, for the man in the moon cared for the children and saw the good in people, and made them guardians. When the two were destined to be apart, both the moon and the evening star spoke to each other in regard to their beloved subjects and agreed that this was true love, but tragically torn apart.

Working together they then presented Jack and Elsa with something that could keep them together forever, even if not directly. From the very last snowman they built together, by which they shared their first kiss, the magic in the snow that they created to build the snowman glowed a bright blue as they kissed and then the next morning instead of a snowman there in the courtyard they found a little boy, running around in a white nightshirt.

He looked just like Jack, and even had a full head of windswept white hair, but his eyes were soft and big like Elsa's. They only had to see him and then look up at the sky as the moon and evening star disappeared with the dawn and then they knew. The little boy was their son, born from the snow they had created with their magic, infused with the blissful innocence of Jack's magic, and the life giving qualities of Elsa's, and now instead of being apart forever, they made arrangements to still see each other, but planned more carefully and done with more discipline than before.

And through it all they raised a fine prince, and they named him Jakeb Frost. ... Elsa giggled as a snowflake or two erupted from her nine year old son's nose. His sneezing of snowflakes was an endearing side affect of the magic to say the least. Much better than spikes of ice and freezing kingdoms anyway.

"Mama, is that really what happened?" He asked. He snuggled down into his bed and then popped his arms under his pillow, elevating his head. She smiled and nodded, "would I lie to you Jake?" She asked.

Jakeb shrugged and then casually said, "Uncle Kristoff told me babies are born a different way but Auntie Anna punched him in the face before he could tell me." His mother's eyes widened and she made a mental note to snow-in Kristoff's room the next morning.

"Well..." She began, feeling a bit guilty, "OTHER babies are born ... 'That' way, but I'm not going to even to there right now." She admitted.

"But I was just special?" He asked. Elsa nodded and kissed him goodnight and he blew a flury of bluish ice particles her way and she grinned and slowly walked to the door.

"When is Dad coming back anyway?" He asked, as he hadn't seen his father in a long time. Elsa paused and thought, "maybe in a week, Jake, he was caught up with fighting off some dust bunny invasion so he mightn't have much time until it's sorted."

She snuffed out the candles with her magic and then finished, "but soon, you will see him. I have a feeling he'll be back any day now." Jakeb hummed and then looked up at the starry sky, taking extra note of the evening star and the moon respectively.

"Goodnight Mama." He whispered. Elsa bid him goodnight and closed the door. Jakeb shuffled out of bed and pushed open the windows to gaze at the places so high above. He sang that little song, about the twinkling star, and then closed his eyes and fell asleep, dreams of his fun loving dad coming to him, carried along by the cool autumn breeze.

From far, far away, looking through a snow globe at the kingdom of Arendelle, Jack sighed and wished he could be there right now. His little prince was probably waiting for him by the window as usual, but with the current situation he was having little luck finding the time to get there.

"It's okay kiddo, just keep dreaming and being the good boy you always have to be. I'll be there with you again, real soon I promise." He whispered as the globe stopped glowing and the image faded. The cold breeze blew and he looked up the the sky and added, "maybe next winter...?"


End file.
